Calathiel
Calathiel was the mother of Laindawar, Laerophen, Legolas, and Luthien, wife of the King Thranduil of Mirkwood and queen of the Woodland Realm.She was born and raised in Mithlond in the region of Lindon before heading to Lothlórien. She passed into the West after her torment on Mount Gundabad, having been caught and jailed by orcish forces. Biography Early years Calathiel Voronwëniel was born in SA 2368 in Lindon, daughter of two rangers called Lindariel and Vonronwë, close relatives to Limodaliel and Calanon, Caladwen's parents. Nevertheless, due to the big amount of wars in Middle Earth and Elvish interventions, Calathiel was left by her parents very quickly. She was orphaned at the age of 6, in SA 2374. Left alone in the streets of Lindon, she met Caladwen, orphaned too. Both tried to live alone, away from any other people. Both of them went away from Lindon to find out their parents, but were stopped by Galadriel who found them on her way to meet Celeborn after his sayings about the death of Calanon and Limodaliel. Living in Lothlorien Calathiel was saved by Caladwen, praying Galadriel and Celeborn to take care of her young friend first. Celeborn took pity of them both and choosed to raise them both as if they were his own daughters, presenting them to Celebrian with who they get along quickly. Galadriel was found in Calathiel more than in Caladwen, due to the thing that Calathiel was much younger than her older sibling. Moving to Lothlórien, Calathiel was etablished like to be the third heriter of Lothlórien territory because she was the youngest. Calathiel was very shy, always near Galadriel or Celeborn, and was not seen away from the place great City. Celeborn teaches her the great history of Middle Earth while Galadriel tries to make her learn the ways of the Noldorim. Calathiel learns how to control the wind, but is not very found in this and prefers to use real weapons. Celebrian and Calathiel are both kept away from the gates of Lothlórien with no right to go out after Caladwen's frequent tentatives. The three sisters grow closer to each other each day, getting unseparable, not able to spend time away one from another. One night, during the visit of Thranduil in Lothlórien after his coronation as the King of Mirkwood, Calathiel met him in the great lake under the main trees. She was young, but immediatly seduced Thranduil who kept coming at the same place every night, only to take care of Calathiel he was able to see growing up everyday. Calathiel confessed everytime to her sisters how she was loving Thranduil and imagined herself next to him, wearing a crown, standing in Mirkwood in Mirkwood. She was stopped by Celebrian who told her that her parents wont let her go with a Sindar elf who was in a bad relationship with Lothlórien. Becomming a wife and a queen Calathiel started to ask to visit Thranduil in SA 3230. She likes to spend time with Thranduil and begged Celeborn to let her marry him. Celeborn was already asked by Caladwen and Celebrian to let them go, but refuses. He chose to stand on his position to keep his daughters away from any denizen of Middle Earth. Calathiel secretly kept visiting Thranduil outside Lothlórien. As he found her, Celeborn choosed to lock her in the royal city to avoid her to go away with a Sindar elf. During more than one hundred years, Calathiel was locked in the main rooms with no way to escape, spending time with Haldir and his younger brothers Rúmil and Orophin. Calathiel was taught how fight with spears by them and waisted her time trying to fight. In SA 3340, Celeborn and Galadriel agued against each other. Celeborn kept refusing his daughters to marry to anyone. However, Calathiel was the first argument to settle a peace between Lothlórien and Mirkwood. Celeborn and Thranduil argued against each other about the elvish freedom about unions between two adult and mature elves. Celeborn was reticent, ordering his gards to escort Thranduil away until Calathiel will confess him how much she love Thranduil. The proof of Thranduil's love to Calathiel was a necklace made by silver and cristals. The present convinced Celeborn to let his daughter go with Thranduil. As she arrived in Mirkwood, Calathiel was impressed by everything around her, discovering something else than the place she lived for centuries. In late TA 10, Calathiel and Thranduil were on their way to get married. Their union was celebrated during the autumn season, where the leaves were leaning on the ground among the yellow trees. Calathiel was very impatient to get married and confessed about the fear she had about to be a queen. Galadriel spent days to prepare her to her wedding, which made the event even more known among elves of Middle Earth. Calathiel and Thranduil married in TA 1, and the same day of her wedding, Calathiel was crowned. Calathiel became the first queen of Mirkwood, due to the thing that Thranduil's mother, Nostariel, died before Oropher became a king. The celebrations were held for more than one hundred years, to celebrate the union between Lothlórien and Mirkwood. During the evenning, Thranduil showed the lights paths of Mirkwood to Calathiel, where she would walk peacefully because it is fully protected. Calathiel and Thranduil were madly in love to each other. For Thranduil, Calathiel was the sunshine in Mirkwood. Thranduil offered several gifts to his wife who loved the first necklace he offered her. It wassuch a gift that the queen refused to get it off. Even wearing an armor, she loved to wear the necklace which was a proof of Thranduil's feelings toward her. Departures and sickness until death Calathiel gave birth to two sons before her son Legolas was born in TA 1087. She felt herself weaker than before and chose to spend some time with her sons before heading to Lothlórien to spend more than twenty years until coming back in TA 1089. Very sick, she spent some time with Thranduil, waisting her time to read books to her son who grew up very fast. In TA 1092, Calathiel gave her last words to Legolas before leaving to Lothlórien once again because of her degrading health. She came back to travel with her family to Ailinosto were Caladwen was about to give birth. Few months after, Calathiel gave birth to her daughter Luthien in middle TA 1093. She sadly learned that Legolas refused to talk to her and spent time writing poems to her children. In TA 1100, Calathiel was called by Mirkwood armies about the disappearance of a patrol. Even with her sickness, she chose to head to Gundabad with a troup of soldiers and her husband, leaving her older sons to take care of Legolas and Luthien. They headed to the Mount Gundabad where their patrol was split up. Calathiel was caught and tortured in an campment while Thranduil fought against a young dragon which injured him on the half of his face. He used an enchantment to hide his scar and painfully searched for his wife. Calathiel was discovered bount on a rock, unable to move, almost dead, and confessed to Thranduil how much she loved him, and that she loved her children more than her own life. Legolas was told that Calathiel died in his father's arms and was buried in Mirkwood. Legolas chose to erase all of his memory and kept his sister away from his father who changed forever. Small similitarities Thranduil never fully recovered after his wife's passing. He remained in pain even by watching Caladwen who looked like Calathiel. He grew a deseperate love to Caladwen after Calathiel's death, without replacing her. Later on, Thranduil bitterly had the ability to watch Valaina in Mirkwood, because she was strangely looking very similar to Calathiel. After the Lanthir Auth, Thranduil focused his last love feelings on Maethoriel who was looking much more like Caladwen than like Calathiel. The Elvenking never forgot his wife, but all women related to her caused him a deep pain. Trivia Special points : *Calathiel and Caladwen are blood related. Their grandfathers were half-brothers, which makes them distant cousins. *Thranduil never supported Calathiel's departures to her homeland. Quotes Category:Elves category: Wood-elves of Mirkwood